


Soundbooth

by Sydfromspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Embarrassment, Headsets, Im sorry god for sinning, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Play Rehearsal, They get caught, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: Jeremy instantly regretted looking down. seeing his boyfriend kneeling below him wasn't exactly the greatest idea before practice.(OR) Michael and Jeremy end up making out in the middle of rehearsal





	Soundbooth

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing?? Unlikely

“This is a  _ trainwreck _ ! Macy, stand there. Jake, what are you-  _ JAKE _ !”

 

Jeremy watched Christine run off to yelling at Jake, who was messing with the lights with Rich. He snorted at their terrified expression. Christine was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Jenna walked over, eyebrow raised. “She's getting antsy.”

 

“Yeah, we have a week left to rehearse though.” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“Huh, always like this?” She grinned. “Michael said he needed to check your mic in the soundbooth.” She tapped her headphones, talking into to answer Rich. Only Tech Crew, Jenna, Rich and Michael, had headsets.

 

Jeremy ran up the steps to the cramped, cold room. Michael was playing with the lights, hands sliding buttons up and down.

 

“Hey, you just checked my mic half an hour ago.” He interrupted Michael and his lightboard.

 

He looked up, glasses flashing. “Can't help it. I know you, always messing with the mics.” He got up and walked over, hand pushing his hair away from his cheek and mic. His breath was warm on his face, hand following the wire down to his belt loop. 

 

“Seems good.”

 

Jeremy instantly regretted looking down. seeing his boyfriend kneeling below him wasn't exactly the greatest idea before practice.

 

“So, that's-” Michael stopped, looking up at his burning face. Jeremy stepped back, body flushed.

 

“Uh,” Michael stuttered , “I-” 

 

The moment Michael stood he was upon him. Michael staggered back, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck as he practically attacked the taller boy’s jawline.

 

“H-holy fuck.” Michael whined, head leaning against the wall. “Dude, y-you gotta go an-  _ FUCK _ .” 

 

Jeremy sucked a spot on the base of his neck, hips grinding together. Michael tugged him closer, face in his hair. “W-when,” He gasped. “Did you get so good at this?” Jeremy was definitely enjoying Michael's soft  _ ah _ s and swearing as he found a good spot.

 

Michael practically collapsed,  dragging Jeremy with him to his chair. Jeremy climbed into his lap, biting his neck. “J-Jeremy, please.” He whined, shoving his hips forward. Jeremy, startled, bit down on his lip, surprised by his pleased noise.

 

Jeremy pulled back, breathless and panting. Michael was pressed against the chair, face and neck flushed red. Jeremy wiped his mouth, lending against his shoulder. “That was-”

 

“ _ Unexpected _ .” Michael giggled.

 

“Fine, you twink.” Jeremy huffed. “I guess you don't want to make out.”

 

“No!” Michael whined. “You can't just leave  _ now _ !” He laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeremy pouted dramatically, arms crossed.

 

“And,” Michael leaned his face against his neck. “You taking control was  _ really hot _ .” Jeremy shivered from his hot breathe. 

 

“Y-yeah?” He squeaked, head tilted to reveal more of his neck as Michael brushed his lips against him. His nails were dug into his waist, breath jagged. 

 

“You have no idea how hot you can get.” Michael laughed. 

 

Then Michael kissed him. It was softer, light kisses going down his neck. Jeremy already knew what he was doing: distracting him so he finds a good spot to basically  _ kill him _ . That's what he did, his teeth dragging over his neck. Jeremy stilled, breath hitching. Michael grinned and bit down. Jeremy dug his nails into Michael waist and pushing his hand through his hair. He was cut off by the headset that still sat there, pushed halfway back. Jeremy whined as Michael found a new spot.

 

“Mikey,” He sighed, “You're amazing.” He grinded down on him, pulling at his hoodie. “H-Holy shit.” He gasped, back arching as Michael nipped at his collarbone. Jeremy giggled when he squeezed his ass. 

 

“You're enjoying yourself.” 

 

Jeremy leaned towards his ear, feeling him shudder. “You could pin me up against the wall and fuck me here.” He hummed with a smirk.

 

Michael stared at him, face red and mouth open. “W-when did you get so c-confident?” He squeaked. “It's…”

 

Jeremy got cocky when this happens. Michael knew that, but Jeremy never turn to dirty talk. It was actually amazing. Jeremy could see Michael melt under him, hands under his shirt. Jeremy grabbed his hips, driving his hips down and-

 

“ **WHAT THE FUCK** .” Jenna’s loud voice boomed through the headphones. Michael and Jeremy shrieked and jumped apart. 

 

“ **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TWO FUCKING OVER THE HEADSETS** .” Jeremy's face burned. He realised he clicked the button on the box hooked to Michael's belt, turning on his microphone.

 

“We  _ weren't  _ fucking!” Michael gasped, still out of breath.

 

“ **MICHAEL** !” Christine shrieked over the headset. “ **This is a** **_serious_ ** **rehearsal** !” 

 

Michael stared at Jeremy, who's face was red and hair was sticking up. He looked hot, and talk about  _ bad timing _ .

 

“ **Jeez, guys,** ” Rich snorted, “ **I didn't expect this from** **_you two_ ** !” They heard Jake and Chloe laughing in the background. 

 

Michael clicked his microphone on, “We  _ weren't  _ fucking. Jeremy started it!” Jeremy all but shrieked in response. 

 

“ **Wow, okay. Christine needs Jeremy though, he's a main** !” Jenna informed him, her voice high with laughter. “ **Are you two…** **_done_ ** ?”

 

Michael squeaked a hasty, “Of course we ar- Uhh,” He froze as Jeremy crawled over to him, leaning forward. “Actually, uh, Jeremy and I-”

 

“ **Michael** !”

 

“Gotta go, bye!” Michael threw off his headphones and grabbed his bag. Jeremy, extremely pleased with himself for getting his boyfriend away to make out, followed. They snuck out the back entrance and ran, laughing all the way to Michael's car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, its me, back at it again with those bad fics no one asked for
> 
> Uhhh i wrote this in like two days so,, no proof reading tbh 
> 
> So,, comment pleASE and check out my other fics!!!!!! Thanks


End file.
